white noise
by Kaisoo Land
Summary: Kyungsoo mencintainya dan yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanya mempermainkan perasaannya sampai suatu hari Kyungsoo pergi dan Jongin merindukannya di tengah gemerisik ombak. Yaoi / KAISOO


**WHITE NOISE (regretful)**

 **Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing ; Kaisoo**

 **Genre : (failed) angst,**

 **Summary : "Kyungsoo mencintainya dan yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanya mempermainkan perasaannya sampai suatu hari Kyungsoo pergi dan Jongin merindukannya di tengah gemerisik ombak"**

 **...**

 **Start~**

Penyesalan adalah satu kata yang tidak pernah ada satupun orang yang tahu bagaimana cara mengobatinya, orang mungkin masih bisa mengatasinya tapi tidak pernah ada orang yang benar benar bisa mengobati rasa penyesalan, dan Jongin adalah salah satunya. Saat rasa penyesalan itu datang, satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berharap agar waktu kembali diulang dan dia bisa memperbaiki semua yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Tapi semua orang tahu, itu tidak ada artinya.

Jongin tahu harusnya dia tidak berdiri disana sekarang, dipinggir pantai dengan pasir yang dingin memenuhi sela-sela jari kakinya seolah menahannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh, dengan angin laut yang menerjang tubuhnya kuat-kuat seolah tidak menyetujui keberadaannya disana, dengan aroma asin has laut yang seolah menusuk dan mengoyak paru-parunya, dengan batu karang yang seolah menjadi saksi bisu kebodohannya dimasa lalu.

Dengan suara gemerisik ombak yang membuatnya semakin merindukan Kyungsoo.

Dia tahu laut membencinya, tapi Jongin hanya menginginkan satu hal, memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang betapa menyesalnya dia.

...

~Flashback~

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu" pagi itu di depan kamar mereka, Kyungsoo dengan suara gugupnya berkata, dan Jongin hanya bisa memandangnya dengan dingin.

Kyungsoo adalah teman sekamarnya yang jauh dari sebelum dia mengungkapkan hal itu, Jongin sudah tahu bahwa dia menyukainya, karena itu bisa dilihat dengan mudah dari bagaimana cara teman sekamarnya itu memperlakukannya. Bagaimana dia yang selalu memperhatikan Jongin lebih dari siapapun, bagaimana Kyungsoo yang rela tidak masuk kuliah demi merawat Jongin saat sedang sakit, bagaimana Kyungsoo yang selalu bangun pagi hanya untuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuknya, bagaimana matanya selalu berbinar setiap kali melihat Jongin menari, bagaimana semburat merah akan muncul di pipinya setiap kali Jongin tersenyum padanya, bagaimana Kyungsoo yang setia menunggunya setiap kali Jongin pulang larut malam, atau bagaimana Kyungsoo yang akan diam diam menyelimutinya saat Jongin setengah terlelap.

"maaf Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu" Jongin tahu Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintainya dan seperti itu saja sudah cukup. Dia tidak harus membalas perasaannya karena Jongin tidak mencintai Kyungsoo- tidak, dia tidak mencintai siapapun. Kim Jongin tidak jatuh cinta. Kim Jongin hanya bermain-main dengan cinta.

"o-oh, aku mengerti" jawabnya terbata-bata dengan ekspresi terluka yang kentara di wajahnya.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jongin, dia merasa bahagia melihat ekspresi terluka seseorang, lalu entah mendapat ide darimana Jongin mulai memutuskan untuk melihat ekspresi itu lebih sering lagi.

"tapi tenang saja, kita tetap masih bisa menjadi teman" Jongin tersenyum hangat padanya yang juga berarti 'mari membuatmu terluka lebih sering'.

Kyungsoo membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk. "ya, sepertinya begitu memang lebih baik"

Namun, Jongin lebih dari tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar tulus mengatakannya. Faktanya Kyungsoo masih tetap memperlakukan Jongin seperti dia adalah barang paling berharga di dunia.

Dan Jongin tanpa sadar menyukai fakta itu, bahwa Kyungsoo mencintainya. Dia menikmatinya. Dia suka melihat Kyungsoo kesusahan mengatasi perasaannya, dia suka melihat Kyungsoo menangis diam diam di kamar mandi saat malam hari karena tidak sengaja (atau disengaja oleh Jongin) melihat Jongin berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Dia suka melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya meredup setiap kali Jongin bercerita tentang wanita lain padanya, dia juga suka bagaimana Kyungsoo akan tersenyum bodoh setiap kali Jongin bersikap manis padanya. Jongin suka memainkan hati Kyungsoo. katakanlah Jongin kejam tapi dia tidak peduli. Kyungsoo sendiri yang telah menawarkan hatinya, bukan salah Jongin jika ia merasa tertarik untuk memainkan itu.

Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo mencintainya. Jongin pikir dengan prestasinya yang masuk 50 besar di kampus, Kyungsoo cukup pintar untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya, Jongin adalah pria berengsek, dia suka membuat masalah, hampir dari setengah penghuni kampus sudah ia patahkan hatinya, dan Kyungsoo pasti tahu itu, tapi dia tetap bertahan, dia tetap mencintai Jongin.

 _oh,_ atau mungkin karena Jongin sangat tampan, jadi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan perasaannya? ya itu memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Jongin. Jadi mungkin Kyungsoo adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang bodoh yang jatuh cinta pada Jongin karena parasnya. _Ya,_ pasti seperti itu.

Malam itu adalah malam-malam seperti sebelumnya dimana Jongin pulang sangat larut dan dia sudah tidak terkejut lagi menemukan Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya di atas sofa ruang tamu mereka.

"oh, kau baru pulang? Latihan sampai larut lagi ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada layar, seolah tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat penting padahal Jongin tahu dia tidak mengerjakan apapun. Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo menghapus kemudian mengetik ulang kata yang sama berkali-kali, dia mendengus dalam hati, lagi-lagi Jongin suka cara Kyungsoo mencoba menutupi perasaannya.

"ya" _tidak juga_ , dia memang berada di ruang latihan sepanjang hari tapi tidak untuk latihan, melainkan untuk bercumbu dengan seniornya yang cantik dan seksi, Boa Kwon. Jika ini bukan larut malam dan Jongin sedang tidak lelah karena 'aktivitas' nya tadi, mungkin Jongin akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo, mungkin dia akan menikmati ekspresi Kyungsoo yang mencoba menutupi rasa sakitnya seperti biasa. Tapi tidak, dia sudah terlalu lelah, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana, dia mencoba menutup matanya yang sudah terasa sangat berat saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan melepaskan kaos kakinya secara perlahan kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya juga.

"kau pasti sangat kelelahan ya" dia bisa mendengar Kyungsoo berbisik. Kemudian tangan itu kini beralih ke rambutnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, terus seperti itu sampai Jongin benar-benar terlelap.

Jongin menepis sebuah perasaan bersalah sialan yang tiba-tiba saja merayap dihatinya.

Dia tidak seharusnya merasakan itu.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin memutuskan untuk mempermainkan perasaan Kyungsoo dengan, "tahu apa? kemarin aku bercumbu dengan Boa Sunbae, dan kau tidak akan bisa menebak seberapa hebatnya dia diatas ranjang" ujarnya dengan nada suara antusias yang dibuat-buat saat mereka sedang duduk berhadapan dimeja makan dengan dua mangkuk sereal dan dua gelas susu yang Kyungsoo siapkan seperti biasa dihadapan keduanya.

Jongin menyadari tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dan pergerakannya melambat, dia tidak banyak bicara selain, "benarkah? Selamat" kemudian tersenyum yang Jongin bersumpah adalah senyum terpalsu yang pernah dia lihat di dunia.

Jongin tersenyum dalam hati.

Seperti itu, harusnya dia merasakan seperti itu, harusnya dia menikmati penderitaan Kyungsoo dan bukannya malah merasa bersalah hanya karena Kyungsoo menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti seorang pecundang.

Dia harus menunjukkan (entah pada siapa) bahwa dirinyalah disini yang memegang kendali.

...

Saat Jongin berkata bahwa dia yang memegang kendali atas perasaan Kyungsoo, itu artinya hanya dia yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia ataupun terluka. Entah sejak kapan dia mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu, yang pasti saat perasaan Kyungsoo tidak seperti apa yang dia inginkan, dia akan merasa marah. Atau saat Kyungsoo membuatnya merasakan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dia rasakan, maka dia akan merasa lebih marah.

Kyungsoo mencintainya, dan seterusnya pasti seperti itu.

"mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?" Jongin bertanya dengan tangannya yang secara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, yang digenggam tangannya hanya bisa terbelalak dengan pipi memerah semerah tomat dan memandang Jongin tak percaya. Hari itu Jongin memutuskan Kyungsoo untuk merasa bahagia.

"ke-kemana?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuju sebuah ruangan kosong yang hanya terdapat sebuah cermin tinggi ditengah ruangan itu, Jongin mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk dimana saja dan Kyungsoo menurut.

"lihat aku" Kemudian dia memutar sebuah musik classic dan Jongin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, seirama dengan alunan musik matanya menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Membuat Kyungsoo merinding disekujur tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengerti apa sebenarnya yang Jongin inginkan, di detik ini dia membuatnya bahagia, di detik selanjutnya dia akan membuatnya terluka namun apapun itu, Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa menolak perasaannya yang jatuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi pada Jongin.

Untuk hari itu, untuk sisanya, Jongin tidak tahu kenapa dia dan Kyungsoo bisa berakhir dengan berdansa bersama, tangan Jongin dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengalung di lehernya.

"Jongin, kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ombak pada batu karang?"

"apa?"

"dia dengan segala usahanya yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk menerjang batu karang, membuat batu karang yang kuat dan kokoh perlahan mengikis," Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak lalu membawa pupil matanya bertemu dengan manik Jongin,"itu juga yang akan aku lakukan padamu"

Jongin tersenyum, dia ingin mengatai Kyungsoo bodoh dalam benaknya untuk mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu, namun pikiran itu tak kunjung datang, malah gemuruh anehlah yang muncul dihatinya.

Jongin pikir dia telah memutuskan perasaan Kyungsoo untuk merasa bahagia, tapi tanpa dia sadari dia telah membuat perasaannya bahagia juga.

...

Kadang Jongin pikir Kyungsoo adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia, karena tidak peduli seberapa seringpun dia melukai hatinya, Kyungsoo, pada ahirnya, selalu kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang sama. Kyungsoo yang melakukan segala hal demi Jongin.

Tidak seperti itu adalah masalah baginya, sebaliknya Jongin merasa senang, karena itu hanya menunjukkan seberapa kuat kendalinya atas hati Kyungsoo.

Tapi ada juga saat-saat dimana Jongin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Seperti saat Park Chanyeol, kakak kelas mereka yang Jongin ketahui memiliki imej yang sempurna (Imej yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin) menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dihadapan banyak orang di lorong kampus (yang berarti juga dihadapannya).

Jongin, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja merasa ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di hatinya.

Setahu Jongin, Chanyeol itu sudah menyukai Kyungsoo dari lama, terbukti dari dirinya yang selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari kejauhan, dia itu tampan, tinggi, baik, pintar, berprestasi, dan juga dari caranya berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan setangkai bunga mawar ditangannya dia terlihat tulus akan perasaannya.

Tapi Kyungsoo terlihat tidak terpesona sama sekali, sebaliknya dia dengan santainya hanya berkata, "maaf, tapi aku sudah memiliki orang lain yang aku sukai" kemudian matanya bertemu dengan Jongin yang menatapnya datar, Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya, dan Jongin menemukan dirinya menghembuskan napas lega yang bahkan dia tidak sadar telah dia tahan untuk beberapa saat.

Jongin tidak seharusnya melakukan itu.

Jadi, malam harinya, Jongin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk setelah seharian menghabiskan waktunya di bar langganannya demi mengenyahkan senyuman Kyungsoo dari benaknya. Berani sekali Kyungsoo melakukan itu padanya.

Dia tidak pulang sendiri, melainkan bersama seorang gadis seksi yang baru dia temui di bar tadi. Itu pertama kalinya sejak mereka berbagi ruangan, Jongin membawa seorang gadis ke kamar mereka. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan hati Kyungsoo sampai berkeping-keping.

Jongin merangkul gadis yang sama mabuknya dengan dirinya itu lalu membawanya ke kamar mereka. Menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya terluka dari tempat biasa dia menunggunya.

Jongin menyeringai dalam hati.

Harusnya memang seperti ini, pikir Jongin,hanya dirinyalah yang bisa mengontrol perasaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menerima apa yang Jongin lakukan pada hatinya.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dimana-mana. Tidak dirumahnya dan tidak juga di kampus, padahal dia ingin membahas kejadian semalam dan melihat secara langsung ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terluka. Tapi untuk seminggu kemudian, Jongin masih belum juga bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga tidak pulang ke kamar mereka. sebenarnya Itu biasanya memang terjadi, saat Jongin menyakitinya, Kyungsoo akan berusaha menghindarinya walaupun hanya untuk beberapa saat, jadi Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut, Jongin yakin tidak lama lagi Kyungsoo akan muncul dihadapannya dan bersikap lembut seperti biasa. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, seolah Jongin tidak baru saja mengoyak hatinya. Jadi Jongin tidak berusaha sedikitpun untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo, meskipun sebenarnya tanpa dia sadari, Jongin mulai merasa kehilangan.

Dan benar saja, setelah 10 hari tanpa bertemu dengannya, Jongin mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo yang berisi

'bisa temui aku di pinggir pantai dekat mercusuar? Aku akan menunggu' Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeringai saat membaca itu. Kyungsoo terlalu mudah baginya.

Jongin sampai ditempat yang Kyungsoo maksud dengan waktu yang lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan.

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap pantai dengan kedua tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku jaket. Jongin baru sadar bahwa dirinya tidak menggunakan jaket padahal cuaca malam itu dingin sekali.

Mungkin tadi dia terlalu terburu-buru.

Dia berdiri disamping Kyungsoo dan menirunya memandang hamparan laut malam yang gelap.

"ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dan Jongin sadar wajahnya terlihat lebih tirus dari biasanya. Jongin menahan dirinya untuk bertanya tentang darimana saja dia selama 10 hari ini.

"hai" Kyungsoo tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Kyungsoo.."

"bagaimana kabarmu?" ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang terhantar dari suara serak Kyungsoo merayap dihatinya.

"aku.. baik"

"bukan itu," Kyungsoo berbalik kearah pantai, matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana,"maksudku, tidakkah seharusnya kau menanyakan itu padaku?"

Jongin mendengus, kenapa dia harus bertanya seperti itu? Ini tidak seperti dia perduli tentang keadaannya atau apa. jongin tidak bisa diberitahu tentang apa yang harus dia katakan.

"ah, aku lupa. Kau tidak peduli padaku iya kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya sarkastik.

"kau mungkin lupa, tapi aku tidak pernah memperdulikan siapapun" jawab Jongin dingin.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya "dan bodohnya aku pernah berpikir bahwa kau mungkin saja pernah peduli padaku bahkan hanya sekali"

"Kau memang bodoh" tanpa sadar kata-kata itu lolos dari bibirnya, tapi Jongin memaksa hatinya untuk tidak merasa menyesal.

Jongin mendengus, kali ini lebih keras. Dia sudah mengatai Kyungsoo bodoh berkali kali dalam benaknya tapi mendengar itu dari mulutnya sendiri rasanya sedikit aneh.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menunduk. "Jongin kau tahu apa?" Jongin sudah tidak menyukai suasana itu lagi, ia sudah tidak menyukai nada nada suara Kyungsoo yang aneh, dia sudah tidak menyukai ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat dingin, Jongin tidak menyukai itu semua barang sedikitpun. "aku salah tentang perkataanku bahwa aku adalah ombak yang tidak akan berhenti untuk menerjang batu karang dihatimu sehingga itu bisa mengikis dan lama kelamaan jalan menuju ke hatimu terbuka lebar, ternyata tidak seperti itu, ternyata... kaulah ombaknya" Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti tentang apa yang coba Kyungsoo katakan.

"kau adalah ombak yang tanpa hati terus menerus menerjang perasaanku yang kokoh padamu sehingga itu mengikis dan tanpa aku sadari menjadi tidak sekuat sebelumnya."

Jongin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Apa itu maksudnya.. Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya lagi?

"ap-apa maksudmu?"

"kau tahu, tidak peduli sekuat apapun sebuah batu karang, saat ombak datang menerjangnya berkali kali dengan volume yang berbeda beda, dia akan mengikis dan akhirnya menghilang, jadi kupikir, meskipun belum sepenuhnya menghilang, suatu hari, dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaanku padamu pada ahirnya akan menghilang juga"

Jongin panik. Tidak, ini tidak seharusnya jadi seperti ini, ini tidak seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Kyungsoo mencintainya dan Jongin yakin akan seterusnya seperti itu, harus seterusnya seperti itu.

Tapi kemudian sesuatu menyadarkannya.

Apa haknya untuk berpikir seperti itu?

Dari awal Kyungsoo bukanlah miliknya, Kyungsoo hanya menawarkan hatinya dan Jongin tidak pernah benar benar menerimanya, semua yang dia lakukan hanyalah bermain main dengan hati Kyungsoo, jadi saat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengambil hatinya kembali, Jongin tidak seharusnya merasa keberatan. Jongin tidak punya hak untuk itu.

Dia bahkan tidak mencintai Kyungsoo,

Tapi.. apa memang benar? Apa memang benar dia tidak mencintai Kyungsoo?

"Ku harap kau menemukan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan"

Lalu hanya seperti itu, Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari sisinya tanpa bisa Jongin cegah sampai tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Jongin bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan maaf.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir dia bertemu Kyungsoo.

...

*Back to present*

Masih jelas terngiang di telinga Jongin bagaimana suara Kyungsoo yang bercampur dengan gemerisik ombak, mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Jongin masih bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya menghangat di malam yang dingin itu saat Kyungsoo menatap lurus kemanik matanya. Jongin masih mengingat semuanya dan dia menginginkan saat itu kembali.

Setidaknya Jongin ingin mengatakan maaf sebelum Kyungsoo mengambil langkah dan menjauhinya, setidaknya Jongin ingin mengatakan bahwa batu karang yang dulu menutupi hatinya telah lama hilang tanpa ia sadari sehingga selama ini yang Kyungsoo terjang bukanlah batu karang melainkan hatinya langsung, sehingga hatinya mengikis dan tertulis nama Kyungsoo disana.

Setidaknya Jongin ingin mengatakan bahwa dia peduli pada Kyungsoo.

Bahwa untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidup Jongin dia merindukan seseorang.

Bahwa dia menyesal.

Bahwa dia juga mencintai Kyungsoo.

Tapi yang benar-benar bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah memandang hamparan laut yang luas dan merindukan Kyungsoo ditengah gemerisik ombak

 **-END_**

Admin notes :

Maaf postnya telat banget TTTT aku beberapa hari ini sibuk banget kerja sampe sampe project ff ini hampir aja terbengkalai, ini aja baru aku mulai pagi tadi aku cicil di setiap sela sela kerjaan aku, dan aku mengalami kesusahan dibagian ending. Parahnya, hasilnya gak seperti apa yang aku bayangkan, ini buruk banget asli TTT gak nyambung, typo dimana-mana, ini berantakan TTT aku juga gak sempet ngecek ulang ffnya jadi maafin aku kalo ini mengecewakan banget TTT aku gak berbakat dalam hal bikin ff angst –salah, aku gak berbakat bikin ff genre apapun.

Sekali lagi maafin aku yaa, meskipun begitu aku harap kalian mau berbaik hati dan memberiku kritik juga saran, tolong bantu aku jadi author yang lebih baik lagi..

Aku sayang kalian ;*


End file.
